


We Waited So Long

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Dan's girlfriend bullies Phil and he comes to Phil's defense. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 3





	We Waited So Long

Phil hated Dan's girlfriend. He wasn't one to hate people, but he hated Stephanie. For the five months that she'd possessed Dan, she'd done nothing but insult and demean Phil. And he was tired of her. Not only was she rude, but she had taken away his best friend, who he also happened to be in love with. It was hard enough just living with Dan and knowing that he would never reciprocate the feelings Phil had, but every time he showed up with a new girl, Phil just wanted to die. Especially when the girl was as much of a bitch as Stephanie.

He fumed to himself as he cooked dinner. She was coming over, and Dan was making Phil stay and eat with them. It wasn't like he couldn't say no, but it was Dan who asked. He'd jump off a cliff if Dan asked nice enough.

"That's what you get for falling in love with a straight boy Phil," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Dan walked into their kitchen, wearing just a towel, drying his hair.

"Just talking to myself." He avoided looking at Dan. No need to make it awkward yet.

"I do that all the time." He looked over at the stove, "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti."

"Sounds good. I'm going to get dressed. If Steph gets here before I'm done will you let her in?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Dan pushed out his bottom lip in a fake pout.

"Fine. But only because you said please."

"Thanks Phil." He walked out and back up the stairs, Phil watched him, trying not to look at his ass too obviously.

Thankfully Stephanie didn't arrive in the twenty minutes it took Dan to get ready, Phil had already decided that he would just let her stand outside until Dan would answer the door. He finished the spaghetti, leaving it on low on the stove so it would stay warm until Stephanie arrived, and went to the lounge. He was only there for five minutes before the doorbell rang, and he begrudgingly got up.

"I got it," Dan headed downstairs to let Stephanie in.

"Wish you wouldn't," Phil muttered, but went into the kitchen to set up.

Dinner was as awful as he thought it was going to be. He sat across from Stephanie, next to Dan, and endured and hour of subtle insults from Stephanie and uncomfortable laughter from Dan.

After they'd finished, Dan went off with Stephanie, to do whatever it was that they did together when Stephanie wasn't harassing Phil. Phil began cleaning up their mess, he was so angry that his hands were shaking enough to make him drop two plates.

"Fuck," he said as they shattered on the floor.

Dan ran in, Stephanie close behind. "Phil are you all right?"

"Fine." Phil stared at the shards of glass that surrounded him, "I'm just fine."

Stephanie broke the silence with a laugh, "Wow Dan, why do you even live with him? He's so clumsy."

Phil didn't realize it, but Dan had also noticed how Stephanie acted towards Phil. He loved Phil, although he knew that Phil didn't feel the same, and he hated Stephanie more and more every time she insulted him. And he was sick of it.

"Why do I live with him?" Dan turned to face Stephanie, taking an almost protective stance in front of Phil, "Why?" And he was suddenly listing for her every good thing Phil had ever done for him, and there were lot, and he remembered every single one. "I live with him because I love him," he finished, so angry with Stephanie that he didn't even realize what he had said until it was out.

The whole time, Stephanie had stared with her mouth open, dumbfounded. She finally closed it and formed her face into a disgusted smirk. "Wow Dan. So you're gay? No wonder you're shitty in bed. We're done." She walked away; there was a moment of silence before they heard the slamming of the door.

Phil gingerly stepped around the glass to Dan, who was crying quietly. He didn't say anything, just hugged him tightly, letting Dan cry on his shoulder.

Dan finally pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. She just- I was-"

"I love you too." Phil leaned forward, connecting their lips. His hands went to Dan's hips, pulling them together as the other man wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Phil I'm so sorry for what she did."

"It's okay Dan."

"No, I'm sorry you had to deal with that for five months. You deserve to be treated better. I'm sorry."

"Dan. It's okay." Phil pulled Dan's face up when he looked away, "It's okay. If she hadn't have been here, this never would have happened." He kissed Dan again, "I'm glad this happened," he muttered against his lips.

"Yeah. Me too." Dan smiled as he kissed Phil again. He'd waited so long for this moment, he wasn't going to let thinking about Stephanie ruin it.

"Dan," Phil ran his hands down Dan's sides, grazing his ass, "Do you want to-"

Dan shivered, thinking about Phil above him, pinning him down and fucking him hard, leaving hickeys all over him. "Yes."

"Okay." Phil led Dan to his bedroom, gently pushing him down onto the bed, kissing his neck and grinding their hips together. Dan moaned, thrusting his hips up. He'd waited so long to have Phil in bed with him, he was already hard just thinking about it.

"Phil please," Dan whined, trying to undo his jeans with shaking fingers.

"Please what?" Phil gently bit Dan's earlobe and unzipped the younger man's jeans, pulling them off.

"Please fuck me." He clumsily fumbled with Phil's belt, finally managing to get it off after what felt like hours. Phil quickly kicked his jeans off, pulling his shirt off too. Dan lifted up enough for Phil to remove his, he was suddenly aware that he was nearly naked. There was no going back now.

Phil palmed Dan through his boxers, the other man moaning and pushing against him. "You're so hot baby," he murmured in Dan's ear, kissing his neck. "I've waited so long for this. To have you beneath me, moaning my name, begging me for more."

"Please Phil," Dan whimpered. "Please."

Phil took his time pulling down Dan's boxers, Dan whining and wiggling his hips, begging him to hurry up. Phil tossed his boxers aside, quickly taking Dan's length into his mouth.

"Fuck Phil!" Dan shouted, burying one hand in Phil's hair, the other gripping the mattress. 

Phil pulled away with a smirk, pulling off his boxers and grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He slicked up his fingers, slowly circling Dan's hole before entering one.

"If you want me to stop just tell me." Phil entered a second finger, gently scissoring them, stretching Dan.

"Don't stop," Dan moaned as Phil entered a third finger and brushed against his prostate. "Please don't stop."

Phil removed his fingers, leaving Dan whining as he rolled on a condom and coated it with lube. He lined up, grabbing Dan's hips, "If I hurt you tell me." Dan nodded, biting his lip. Phil gently eased in, pausing and letting Dan adjust before moving further.

"Faster Phil," Dan demanded, grabbing Phil's hips, trying to pull him forward.

Phil pulled out, before beginning to thrust quickly, the bed creaking and moving with him. Dan threw his head back, a string of curses and Phil's name tumbling from his lips. Phil was sweating, gripping Dan's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He leaned down, kissing Dan's chest, leaving dark marks everywhere his lips traveled. He hit Dan's prostate again, the younger man letting out a small scream.

"Right there Phil." Phil kept moving, hitting that spot with every thrust, panting as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

"I'm close," Dan panted, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. Phil sped up his thrusts, pumping Dan's length in rhythm. Dan came on his chest and Phil's hand, Phil followed quickly, riding out his orgasm before pulling out.

"I waited so long for that," he mumbled. "Why did we wait so long?"

"Because we were scared. We didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah." Phil grabbed Dan's hand, "How about making it a relationship?"


End file.
